Our Truth
by DeynaAU
Summary: This is a multi-chapter Deyna AU tale that continues their story beyond episode 5.09. This picks up on some of the story line around the concept album, Highway 65 direction and Deacon's place in the new family unit. This finds Rayna and Deacon finding their new normal. Would love your feedback. Please review. DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Callie Khouri and NashvilleCMT.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a multi-chapter Deyna AU tale that continues their story beyond episode 5.09. This picks up on some of the story line around the concept album, Highway 65 direction and Deacon's place in the new family unit. This finds Rayna and Deacon finding their new normal.**

 **Would love your feedback. Please review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Callie Khouri and NashvilleCMT. I'm just borrowing them.**

Rayna and Deacon had been to awards shows before and had won and lost together before, but tonight's CMAs were different. They were nominated for two awards. _Can't Remember Never Loving You_ was up for Song of the Year and, _Our Truth_ , was up for Album of the Year. This was the first time they were nominated as equals. They'd won for songs they'd co-written in the past, but Rayna was always the star, the larger than life personality that was in the spotlight. She never sought the spotlight, or more accurately, never tried to steal it from Deacon, but she was the one that was singled out and Deacon knew it and quietly and without malice or regret stepped aside to allow her to shine. Then his drinking plunged him into the shadows when no one but Rayna was willing to take a chance on him and the spotlight passed him by.

 _Our Truth_ was their truth and their "baby". Every song was conceived and performed together. They felt it together. After some initial angst, they came to accept and embrace the good and bad memories the creative process stirred. There were many of slammed doors and tears as they revisited the bad times. But they always came back to the love. They couldn't visit the past without coming back to the now – their incredible bond, their deep passion, their joy and the life that they shared.

"All done, Rayna."

Rayna was pulled from her reverie. She looked in the mirror as her glam squad put the finishing touches on her hair. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think how different this night was versus three years ago when she was stepping out with Luke chasing some 'shelf bling'. Six nominations was big, but this was bigger, more personal. She didn't need to win tonight to get validation. She knew in her heart that what she and Deacon produced was a true, one of a kind gem. It received not only critical acclaim, but high respect from their peers and the public alike. And, sales were strong, giving Highway 65 the cash infusion and buzz it needed to bring on new talent and become a self-sustaining, much sought-after label.

Rayna tentatively stepped down from the perch she commanded for the last hour and a half as her team primped and powdered her for the harsh cameras. She slipped out of her robe and Josh and Alyssa carefully helped her on with her dress, smoothing down the lines here and fanning it out there. Rayna rested a hand on Josh's shoulder and stepped into her spiked heels. She decided to go low-key tonight, but couldn't bring herself to give up the stiletto Christian Louboutin's.

"Thanks, Josh. Thanks, Alyssa. I love it. Now let me go see what Deacon thinks."

Now that the ensemble was complete, she stepped out to the bedroom where Deacon was waiting. He was adjusting his collar in the mirror when he caught a glimpse of her. He whistled appreciatively and exclaimed, "Now that's the fresh-faced beauty I fell in love with 31 years ago!"

For tonight, Rayna opted to dispense with the big hair, fake lashes, sparkly eyeshadow and body glitter for a simple, down home look. Her hair was straightened and gathered in a side pony with curls cascading down her shoulder. Her dress was modest, featuring a black taffeta halter with a lumberjack plaid A-line silk skirt, long in the back, short in the front, that beautifully framed her long, perfectly toned legs. The color combo looked stunning on her. A thin line of five, one carat princess cut diamonds anchored by a three carat tear drop diamond hung from her earlobes. Her neck was bare, but her wrist was adorned with a thin round, banded, diamond-encrusted bracelet with a heart clasp that Deacon had given to her to celebrate the completion of their album.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, babe," Rayna said admiringly. Deacon was sporting a black tux with a thin leather lapel, a crisp white shirt open at the collar and a matching lumberjack plaid cummerbund. The plaid, a homage to their first CMAs and a reflection of their casual, unpretentious style. He refused to wear a tie, and as much as she tried to coerce him to put on some respectable wing tips, he was content wearing his well-worn Seville, goatskin Lucchese boots.

She stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They looked in the mirror, tilted their heads and bust out laughing.

"Do you believe this?" Rayna chuckled.

"Are you seeing our 21 and 24 year old selves and our first trip to the CMAs, too?" Deacon queried.

"Yep." Rayna concurred. "Gosh, that seems like a lifetime ago!"

Deacon leaned in to kiss her and Rayna pulled back and threw up her hands, "Oh no you don't! I just spent one and a half hours to look this natural."

Deacon looked over at Josh. "Josh?"

"Go for it man."

And, before Rayna knew what hit her, Deacon planted a big wet one on her lips. She was pissed, but not so pissed that she didn't let his tongue dive into her mouth or hers to taste his. When they pulled apart, Rayna saw that her lipstick transferred to his mouth. She reached her thumb up and roughly swiped it across his lips, feigning anger. Deacon just laughed, grabbed her thumb, licked it then sucked it clean.

Rayna leaned in and whispered against his ear, "Careful. You don't want to start something you can't finish."

Deacon responded by capturing her earlobe in his teeth, sucking it lightly. He released it and whispered back, "Oh, I fully intend on finishing this." He could feel Rayna smile against his cheek. He dropped his arms, grabbed her hips turning her around, licked his lips and pointed her toward her dressing room. "She's all yours, Josh."

Rayna couldn't stay mad at Deacon long. This was a big night for both of them, but especially, him.

"Do you have your speeches?" Rayna called from the dressing room.

"I don't need any speeches. I know who I need to thank _if_ we win. Besides, I'd rather speak from the heart." Rayna smiled at his words and the contrast between him and Luke with his six speeches already to go, so confident that he would emerge victorious. This is why she loved this man. He was honest and humble.

She stepped back into the bedroom with Josh and Alyssa in tow. "Okay, we definitely need to get going, babe." Rayna grabbed her little black clutch from the vanity and snaked her free hand through Deacon's waiting arm. "Hopefully the girls are ready and we can get on the road. Traffic is always a nightmare for this event."

"Josh, Alyssa, I love the look! Thank y'all so much. When you head out, please activate the alarm," Rayna instructed.

"You got it," Josh replied.

"Good luck guys. You make such a stunning couple." Rayna and Deacon smiled at each other and thanked Alyssa for her kind words and 'magic' before they headed in search of the girls.

Girls?"

Maddie and Daphne stepped out of Daphne's room. "Well look at you two! What have you done with our little girls? Seriously, you two look gorgeous," Rayna cooed proudly. Daphne was beside herself. She rushed over and hugged Rayna.

"Love you."

"Oh, I love you, too sweet girl."

Maddie joined in the lovefest and wrapped her arms around Deacon and he bent his head slightly and kissed her on the cheek. Rayna was so thrilled that they could share this night together. "Hey, how about a family selfie before we leave? Deacon you have the longest arms so how about you take it. I can post it to Highway 65's Twitter, Facebook and Instagram. Oh yeah, I'll Snap it, too."

"Mom!" Maddie exclaimed. "I thought you said 'social media is the death of civilization'?"

"Well, now that I'm a business tycoon, I gotta play the game. I'm still not onboard with it for our personal lives, but this is for the label."

Once the photos were taken and posted all over social media they headed for the door. When they opened it there were two limos waiting. The girls turned to Rayna and looked at her questioningly. "Your limo awaits, girls."

"What?" Maddie and Daphne said in unison.

"I ordered limos for all my Highway 65 artists…which includes you two. Enjoy! We'll see you on the red carpet."

Maddie and Daphne excitedly jumped into the limo. It wasn't as if they hadn't been in a limo before, but this one was just for them. It was stocked with faux champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. There were two gift bags sitting on the seat. They each took one and opened them. There was a note in each from their parents and a beautiful platinum bracelet with a Highway 65 charm with a diamond in the middle, dangling from it. They immediately put them on, snapped a picture and sent it to Rayna and Deacon with a message:

Thanks for the bracelets. We love them and are so excited to be making music on your label.  
We think you're special, too. Good luck tonight.

"Ok. Open the roof and crank up the radio. This is a party!" Daphne declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Our Victory

 **Nashville has been such a joyous, moving ride. From the show to the concerts to the wonderful Nashies. I want the story to go on. Here is my attempt. This is a multi-chapter Deyna AU tale that continues their story beyond episode 5.09. This picks up on some of the story line around the concept album, Highway 65 direction and Deacon's place in the new family unit. This finds Rayna and Deacon finding their new normal.**

 **Would love your feedback on my fanfic as well as thoughts on the show. Please review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Callie Khouri and NashvilleCMT. I'm just borrowing them.**

"Babe, you get 'Mother of the Year' honors for that one!"

Rayna smirked conspiratorially, "Wellll, I wasn't lying when I said I got limos for all the Highway 65 artists, but I did have a little of an ulterior motive in the girls' case. I wanted you all to myself tonight. This is our night. As much as I love our family and friends and know that we share our success with many people, tonight is about us and everything we've been through – good and bad – that brought us to this place at this time. Win or lose, I want to savor this moment with you."

Deacon reminisced, "Oh, babe, remember that first CMA Awards we attended? You were up for New Artist. I was just back from my first stint in rehab and surprised you with the cabin? That was probably one of the craziest, most impulsive things I ever done. But that place has been my refuge…our refuge…our place to get back to us when we strayed."

Rayna smiled, remembering that night fondly. "That was such a magical day and night. I didn't think life could get any better. As I recall, we made love like three times that afternoon and were 15 minutes late for our sound check. Bucky was furious, well as furious as Bucky could get. He was used to us being waylaid. If I was on time and you were late, he figured it was because you were drinking or hung over. If we were both late, he figured it was because we were getting busy. And, he wasn't wrong on either account."

Deacon squeezed Rayna's hand and looked deep in her eyes with a little sadness and a lot of love. They were done apologizing for the past hurts. _Our Truth_ was their final mea culpa. It was also a recognition and acknowledgement that theirs was a love that only comes along once in a lifetime. A love that runs so deep and burns so bright, it is all consuming.

"I remember being terrified and excited at the same time walking the red carpet. There were mikes being thrust in my face, fans yelling my name and questions being hurled at me. You stood a step or two behind me that night somewhat amused and astounded by all the attention I was getting. Thank goodness Edgehill prepped me and dressed me for that night. Belle Meade or no Belle Meade I wasn't a glitz and glamour gal and had left the mansion and country club scene before I could polish my social skills. That kind of fluff never interested me."

"I remember Dolly walking over to you, pulling you into those big bosoms and saying, 'Girl, you got it! They'll be calling you the 'Queen of Country' before long!' You were star-struck and stunned. I ain't never seen you so tongue-tied. You blurted something out then spun around, mouth open and looked at me like 'do you believe this'! Then Kenny came over and talked you up. Then Garth pumped your hand and pumped you up. Sweetie, you were the toast of the town that night," Deacon said with a mixture of laughter and pride in his voice.

"I think we were seated in like row 20, far right. You were clutching my hand so tightly it was numb. But, I didn't complain. I was just so damned proud of you. Then when they called your name you jumped up. We embraced and I could feel you shaking all over. You darted up to the stage so fast I was sure you were going to trip. You grasped your award, pointed it at me and said, 'I need to thank first and foremost, Deacon Claybourne. Without Deacon Claybourne, there'd be no Rayna Jaymes' and I about lost it. I didn't think I could love you more, but I was wrong."

Rayna smiled at the memory. "And, how could I forget the limo ride home. You did good refraining from drinking, so I doubled-down. We opened the roof of the limo and made love under the stars. I was mortified when the limo driver – Jack I think it was – called back to make sure everything was okay. Said he heard a few screams and was concerned. I think your response was, 'Sorry. Just spilled something and got a little wet back here. "

"Well tonight will be a little different. We'll walk the red carpet side by side. We have seats in the first row with the rest of country royalty. And, we'll be the ones encouraging and bolstering new talent. "

"Okay. Agreed. But how about a repeat of the limo ride?"

Rayna swatted his arm playfully. She wasn't opposed. "Why do you think I got us our own limo?"

Just then they pulled up to the Bridgestone. A talent escort with a walkie talkie and clipboard in hand tapped on their window. "Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne," Deacon announced.

"Oh, I know," she replied. "Welcome. We're ready for you. "

"You ready Mrs. Claybourne?" Deacon loved calling her this. It was just between the two of them and not official. He sometimes still couldn't believe that they had finally found their way back to each other.

Rayna smiled lovingly and teased him, "I was born ready Mr. Jaymes."

Deacon jumped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to assist Rayna before the driver could get there. He flashed his famous toothy grin and chuckled as he heard women call his name. He turned and extended a hand to Rayna. The crowd roared and started chanting, 'Deyna! Deyna!' They both hated the shipping thing, but it was testament to them being one, equals. They would always have separate careers, but they would always and forever be inexplicably tied creatively, as well as in life.

They waved and smiled at the crowd and stopped to take a few selfies with fans and pose for the fans that couldn't get up close. They signed as many autographs as they could before the talent escort directed them to the media podium for photos. They strode up arm in arm and posed together. Rayna flashed a big smile and placed her right hand on her hip and tilted her head from side to side doing the classic runway pose. Deacon went along with the show then went off script and grabbed Rayna and dipped her and planted a kiss on her chest. The crowd and paparazzi went wild as witnessed by the cacophony of cameras shuttering and flashes exploding. Rayna giggle to herself. She could just hear Tandy saying, 'That is so Deacon!'

After they regained their composure and the cameras were silenced, the talent escort pointed them to their first interview. _Extra_ host, Mario Lopez, gushed, "Rayna and Deacon, you two look stunning! How does it feel to be nominated together?"

Rayna, turned to Deacon and offered, "It's funny. I've felt that many of my nominations and awards were because of Deacon or with Deacon. This is a more formal recognition of our collaboration and his contribution."

"Deacon?" Lopez inquired.

"Rayna is being kind. She got what she deserved because she is one hell of a talented singer and songwriter. This project was her idea, but it is _our truth_ , so it feels good to be recognized together."

"Two nominations. Between the two of you, you have over three dozen CMAs six of those won Rayna when you were engaged to Luke Wheeler." Rayna tried not to wince. Deacon, who had his arm wrapped around Rayna's waist give her a little squeeze to let her know it was okay and to keep her calm. "How does it feel to be nominated again and is this nomination different?"

"It is always a thrill to be recognized for your work," conceded Deacon. "This does feel very different though, because it is a nomination for us for not only writing, but performing."

"This album is so personal, so raw. Was it difficult to write?"

Rayna looked at Deacon and smiled and blushed a little, before answering. "It definitely wasn't easy. We had to go to some dark places, but you know, it also gave us an opportunity to remember the good times and rejoice in what we have now. I am so blessed with a life that's good."

"Well good luck. Great album." Looking directly into the camera, Lopez urged, "If you don't have it folks, download it today. It's a new classic."

"Thanks, Mario." And with that they waved to the cameras and were ushered to the next interview. As they were making their way to the next correspondent, Deacon tapped Rayna and jogged his head to the red carpet where Daphne was excitedly chatting it up with a reporter, her arms and hands in constant motion and a smile ear-to-ear plastered on her face.

"Look at her. Just like here momma. She has them eating out of her hand. I love that sweet girl."

Rayna softly stroked Deacons arm. "Thanks, babe. I appreciate that you are so kind to her."

"Ray, Daphne is a part of you. She may be Teddy's biological daughter, but I feel like a father to her, too. I love her like a father and want to raise her up with you. I can't say I'm a big fan of Teddy, but I'm grateful that he was a father to Maddie and gave you and her what I couldn't…at the time. I want to do right by Teddy and Daphne and you, now."

Oh, God. Rayna's heart was about to explode she loved this man so much. She was already thinking about how she would show him how much she loved him on the limo ride home tonight.

Just then, Juliette and Avery were making their way down the red carpet. Deacon and Rayna waited for them while they navigated the fans, paparazzi and talk show hosts. When they were done, they all exchanged pleasantries and Rayna corralled Juliette to do their next interview together to plug her latest creation and Highway 65.

Next up were the Exes. Gunnar looked miserable. Rayna was worried that he and Scarlett wouldn't be able to work it out for the sake of the music. She adored Gunnar and could see he had it hard for Scarlett, but it just didn't seem like those two were meant to be.

Rayna rushed over to them. "Are you excited? Are you ready to perform?"

"Yes and yes. I just hate that we are competing against each other," Scarlett said apologetically.

Rayna dismissed her comment. "Girl, your song is amazin'. Your uncle and I wouldn't be the least bit disappointed if we lost to you. Besides, it would be a win for the family and Highway 65!"

"Okay. We're all here. Have fun y'all and good luck Gunnar, Scarlett and Juliette. Hope y'all will be joining us for the after party on the rooftop at Highway 65's offices. Maddie, Daphne stay with the Highway 65 group, okay? Bucky will be there if you need anything."

Rayna and Deacon mixed and mingled in the crowd doing the glad handing thing to talk up Highway 65 and also catching up with old friends. "Pam, so nice to see you. Loved your set at the Bluebird last month."

"Vince, Amy, so good to see you two. Let's definitely get the families together on the boat. I could use a little color."

"Dolly! Well I'll be. It's been forever, but you still knock 'em dead."

"Oh, honey that's just the boobs you hear knock'n."

And so on and so forth as they mixed and mingled with their friends. They hadn't nearly made their way through even a quarter of the crowd when the talent escorts appeared and started to usher people into their seats to get the show started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Our Love

 **This is a multi-chapter Deyna AU tale that continues their story beyond episode 5.09. This picks up on some of the story line around the concept album, Highway 65 direction and Deacon's place in the new family unit. This finds Rayna and Deacon finding their new normal.**

 **Would love your feedback on the fanfic and on the show. Please review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Callie Khouri and NashvilleCMT. I'm just borrowing them.**

Brad and Carrie had hosting honors once again. Steve Buchanan, the show's executive producer, suggested Rayna for the emcee spot, but Rayna declined opting to enjoy the evening on Deacon's arm.

They made their way to the front seats and took their place between Tim and Faith and Nicole and Keith. Tim and Faith were up for a number of awards as well and had just announced the second leg of their Soul 2 Soul tour.

Brad and Carrie called out the couples in the first row. "Man that's a whole lotta lovin' Y'all have some advice for Rayna and Deacon? They're practically newlyweds you know."

"Don't go to bed mad," Nicole offered.

"Well Deacon? What do you think?" Brad cajoled.

"I'm more in the camp of don't go to bed without making love." Rayna blushed and swatted Deacon. He feigned hurt then gave her a little peck on the lips. The cameras ate it up and the crowd laughed warmly. Everyone in Nashville knew their story and were genuinely rooting for them to go the distance.

The hosts moved on and the show was rolling. Deacon and Rayna were taking in every moment. Rayna even coaxed Deacon off his seat to dance with her when the Brothers Osbourne rocked "It Ain't My Fault."

During the second commercial break, Rayna quickly went and checked on the girls before she met Deacon backstage to get ready for their performance. The girls were practically jumping out of their skin they were so excited. "When are you and Dad on, Mom?" Maddie asked.

"We're up after the presentation for "Best New Artist".

"Ok. Can't wait."

"Got your ears babe?" Deacon double checked. "Everything sounded, good."

"I'm set, Deacon. Thanks for asking."

Ladies and gentlemen, from their album, _Our Truth_ , here are Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne to perform their CMA nominated Song of the Year, _Can't Remember Never Loving You_. Rayna and Deacon walked out and Deacon helped Rayna to a stool. She rested her butt on the seat and stretched out her long, taut, exposed legs. Deacon stood beside her with his guitar. They opted for an acoustic version of the song. Deacon started. They locked eyes and sang with raw emotion, their eyes boring deep into the other's soul oblivious to anyone or anything around them. When they ended, Deacon placed his hand on Rayna's cheek and she tilted her head nestling it into his palm. She then reached up with both hands and enveloped his, turned her head and kissed his palm. As the crowd roared, Deacon softly kissed Rayna on the lips. They folded their hands in front of them bowed, waved and exited the stage.

"Babe, that was magic!" Deacon declared as he smiled lovingly at Rayna.

"Yeah it was," Rayna concurred her eyes smiling.

They high tailed it back to their seats, relieving the seat fillers, just in time to hear Kelly Clarkson call out the nominees for Song of the Year. Deacon grasped Rayna's hand and they smiled and nodded to the camera when _Can't Remember Never Loving You_ was called out. When the Exes' _Love You Home_ was announced, Deacon and Rayna looked back at Scarlett and Gunnar and smiled and Deacon pointed at them and hitched up his thumb.

Rayna was fighting butterflies in her stomach. As many times as she'd been through this, she always felt anxious. It wasn't as if she needed or wanted validation, she was just always overcome with the excitement and anticipation.

"And the award for Song of the Year goes to…. _Love You Home_ by Scarlett O'Connor and Gunnar Scott, the Exes." Scarlett and Gunnar jumped up and embraced each other. Gunnar gave Scarlett a whirl then set her down. They snaked their way up to Deacon and Rayna, who were equally as excited for Gunnar and Scarlett and genuinely happy for the label. They celebrated with a big group hug, then Deacon ushered them forward, "Go on now, you have an award to collect."

Scarlett conceded the mic to Gunnar. She wanted to go after him. Gunnar was a bit flustered and unprepared. "I want to start by thanking my first grade teacher, Mrs. Peters, who said my rendition of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ was the best she ever heard." The crowd snickered and Gunnar smiled ear to ear and looked at Scarlett for her reaction. She chuckled, but flashed him that 'grow up' grin. Gunnar got the message and continued, "Seriously, I want to thank this lady (he pointed to Scarlett) for being my muse and allowing me to do this with her. And I want to thank Rayna Jaymes for the opportunity to make the music we love."

The camera flashed to Rayna and she smiled proudly at Gunnar. She really liked the young man and felt he was immensely talented. Her heart ached for him and Scarlett. They were star-crossed lovers. They'll figure it out in time. Hell, it took Deacon and me nearly 30 years until we got it right, she thought to herself.

Scarlett swung around and excitedly said into the microphone, "I want to begin by thanking Mr. Watty White for seeing something special in me and Gunnar and introducing us to Rayna." Scarlett continued, "Rayna, what can I say? You believed in me twice. I will forever be grateful for your faith and strength and your incredible example. You're the kind of mentor every new artist needs. I feel blessed. And, Deacon, thank you for loving me and supporting me and passing along your talent. You've been like a father to me. You are the reason I'm here. I love you. Momma, this is for you."

Deacon's eyes filled with tears. He clasped his hands together in front of his mouth as in prayer and pressed them to his lips and nodded and looked up at Scarlett with unbridled pride. Rayna, rubbed his back and smiled warmly at Scarlett and nodded her head acknowledging Scarlett's kind words.

And with that, Scarlett held up the award and looked toward the heavens and gracefully exited the stage with Gunnar in tow.

As soon as they cut to commercial, Rayna jumped up to go congratulate Scarlett and Gunnar. She also wanted to use this opportunity to plug Highway 65 a bit. Deacon remained seated content to enjoy the show.

Rayna returned before the next commercial break. "How are they handling the attention?" Deacon inquired.

"Like pros," Rayna shared.

"I knew they'd shine. It's almost our category. You ready, babe?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be."

Deacon and Rayna looked at each other in surprise as Watty White, took the stage to present the nominations for Album of the Year. Rayna didn't know Watty was in town and she didn't want to jinx it, but this portended good things. "The nominees for Album of the Year are:

 _Breaker –_ Little Big Town  
 _The Weight of These Wings_ – Miranda Lambert  
 _From a Room: Vol. 1 –_ Chris Stapleton  
 _Heart Break_ – Lady Antebellum  
 _The Nashville Sound_ – Jason Isbell and the 400 Unit  
and  
 _Our Truth_ – Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne"

The camera panned to Deacon and Rayna and they smiled and gave each other a peck on the lips. Out of view of the camera, Deacon had his hand on Rayna's knee. He gave it a little squeeze. Though they didn't want to admit it, they were a little nervous.

And the winner, is…

Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne, _Our Truth_

Deacon, grasped Rayna's hand and gave it a little extra squeeze and raised it ever so slightly to signal their victory. They both closed their eyes and released the air they didn't realize they had captured in their lungs. Rayna turned her face to Deacon and rested her forehead on his while their tears of joy mixed between them. Deacon reached up and wiped a tear from Rayna's cheek with his calloused thumb then his huge palm pulled her face to his and his lips captured hers and he kissed her long and hard, deaf to the thunderous applause and chaos surrounding them as Faith and Tim and Nicole and Keith all jockeyed around them to offer their congratulations and Maddie and Daphne swooped in for a group hug.

They were pulled from their cocoon when Watty cleared his throat into the mic. "Rayna, Deacon, you have to actually come up and get this little statue." The crowd chuckled and sprang to its feet again as Rayna and Deacon ascended the stage. Deacon shook Watty's hand vigorously and hugged his shoulders and patted him on the back while Rayna claimed their statue from the host. Rayna then turned to Watty. "My little songbird. You never cease to amaze." Rayna then grasped Watty tightly and kissed him lovingly on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for believing in me…in us."  
Deacon offered Rayna the mic first. She tried to usher him forward, but Deacon as always wanted to give her the spotlight. "Let me first say without this man here," Rayna pointed to Watty, "there'd be no Rayna and Deacon. I love you man." After the applause died down, Rayna continued, "There are a lot of people to thank for this, and I will do that, but tonight, I want to thank this man." And, she looked Deacon in the eye and he gave a slight nod of his head acknowledging the recognition. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, there'd be no Rayna Jaymes without Deacon Claybourne. He is the heart and soul of everything – my creative process, my life. I dragged him into this project kicking and screaming, but he did it anyway because he loves me. It was painful at times, but it was also beautiful. Thank you, babe. I love you." The crowd cheered wildly. Anyone who was a Nashville insider knew their journey to get to this place and was genuinely thrilled for them.

Rayna then stepped aside and stood next to Watty as Deacon took his place at the mic. "What can I say, I could never say 'no' to this lady." He stole a peek at Rayna and chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders innocently while smirking. "Seriously, I also want to thank you Watty for insisting I give Rayna guitar lessons. It's a good thing she was a lousy student because that meant she needed to keep me around! And, around she kept me. Rayna says she wouldn't be her without me. Well I wouldn't be here without her, in every sense. Thank you, my love, for having faith in me. I'm always happy to be part of your creative process. You're my everything, Ray. You're amazing."

Deacon then strode over to Rayna and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully on the lips and Rayna responded in kind as her fingers caressed the hair on the back of his neck and her tongue tasted him. The audience erupted again. The music started up to usher them off stage and the talent escort started walking behind them to move them along. They reluctantly extricated themselves from each other and waved to the crowd. Rayna blew kisses to the girls and Deacon pointed to the Highway 65 contingent.

Once off stage Watty congratulated them once more before he released them to the media for Q&A. Deacon fixed Rayna's hair that he had mussed and she blended her lipstick that transferred to him. They then checked each other out. "Are you ready to be asked the same question, twenty different ways?"

Deacon beamed and declared his consent, "Always!"

Cameras exploded as they made their way to the waiting press. Their's was such an epic love story. The press and their readers couldn't get enough of their love story. "Congratulations," the first of many reporters chirped. "Rayna, Deacon, you mentioned your creative process. How does that work?"

Rayna turned on her southern charm and replied, "Come on now, that's like the secret sauce. If I told you that everybody'd be writing hit songs."

In a role reversal, Deacon shot straight, "Seriously, the creative process is about taking what you feel and experience in life and turning it into song. For Rayna and I, we are so attuned to each other, we truly co-create, each contributing words and music and perspective. We really feel that every song we write is our baby, a part of each of us."

"Rayna, are you giving up your solo career?" the next reporter asked. Rayna smiled and looked at Deacon for his reaction. She knew he was wondering this as well. They had been talking around this, but hadn't discussed it in detail. Rayna was a little hesitant to answer without having discussed it with Deacon, but she addressed the question honestly nonetheless. She hoped Deacon would be onboard with her. She chose her words carefully. "Joe, Deacon and I have always been a package deal. For most of our musical careers, I was just the one up front. But make no mistake about it; I was there because he let me shine. We'll each have our own projects and we'll also continue to write and perform together. There's no one on this earth I'd rather work with than Deacon. In addition to being the love of my life, he's a brilliant songwriter and guitarist and a creative genius. He's also my business partner at Highway 65. We need to keep a little mystery in our relationship." Rayna laughed softly and glanced at Deacon who was looking at her with such gratitude and love that she wanted to dive into those blue eyes and never come out.

Deacon loved writing and performing with Rayna. It's what he always wanted. Writing with Rayna was so damned sexy. She was so vulnerable and raw when she wrote which is why their writing sessions frequently devolved into rounds of deeply passionate, animalistic, love making. And, performing with Rayna, well that was like foreplay. Those years they were apart were excruciating for him. After every performance he wanted to feel her, taste her, and be inside her. But for their relationship and careers, he felt it was important that they maintain some sense of self. Rayna's proposition gave them the best of both worlds.

They continued to field questions for the next 45 minutes. Everyone wanted their story. When Rayna and Luke were together, they were the king and queen of country, but Rayna and Deacon were a real life classic country love song. They were beautiful and charming to boot. Fans couldn't get enough of them and their story.

Exhausted and all talked out, they finally wrapped up the interview and press circuit. Bucky grabbed them and ushered them to their waiting limo. "The gang's waiting for you over at Highway 65, including Maddie and Daphne. You about ready to head on over?"

"Yeah, Buck. You go on ahead. I got us rooms at the Omni so we can get changed. We'll be there shortly." Rayna and Deacon looked at each other and looked like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Bucky looked at them suspiciously. He'd known them since the beginning and he knew they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "Ok. Don't be too long."

Rayna and Deacon jumped in the limo. "What did you have in mind Ray?" Deacon asked mischievously when the driver closed the door. Rayna didn't answer him, she just climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him and kissed him hard.

She said against his mouth, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He smirked, and breathlessly replied as his tongue poked at her lips, "Yeah, but feel free to tell me again."

The limo pulled up to the Omni which was just around the corner from the Bridgestone. The driver got out to open their door, but Rayna and Deacon were oblivious to him. He cleared his throat to get their attention to no avail. Finally he called to them and announced their arrival. Deacon and Rayna blushed slightly and moved to exit the limo. Deacon instructed the driver to wait to ride them to the Highway 65 offices.

Rayna and Deacon checked in then made their way to the elevator and the penthouse. When they got on the elevator, Deacon backed Rayna into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head so his tongue had the perfect target. He kissed her hungrily tasting her lips, caressing her tongue with his. God, he couldn't get enough of her. He ground his hips into hers. She responded by grabbing his butt with her hands, pulling him closer so she could feel his hardness against her. When the elevator opened they quickly made their way to the room, lips still locked. Deacon opened the door then flipped Rayna around so her back was against the door. He slid his hands up her smooth, hard legs until they found their way underneath her dress. He ran his finger along her panties then pushed the crouch aside and dipped a finger inside her, pumping it in and out and swirling it around. Rayna was ready for him and wanting more. He added a finger and crooked it slightly until he found the spot that would send her over the edge. She was moaning and breathing hard, her hips pulsating into his. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He threw her on the bed and quickly removed his clothes. Rayna licked her lips and purred appreciatively when she saw that Deacon was as turned on as she was. He laughed and pulled her panties down and without further preamble pushed hard into her then slid out and slowly slid back in, torturing Rayna.

"Babe, please don't tease me. I need you…now." As Deacon said, he could never so no to the lady. So he moved in and out of Rayna while she matched his rhythm until they both exploded and collapsed. They were both breathing hard, sated, basking in the afterglow. Deacon raised himself on his elbow and looked deep into Rayna's eyes and she held his. He whispered reverently, "I love you Rayna Jaymes."

Still breathless from their lovemaking, she responded huskily, "And I love you Deacon Claybourne."

They started to relax into each other. Just then Rayna's phone vibrated. It was Daphne. "Hey, Mom, are you and Deacon on your way?"

"Yes, my baby. We are just getting changed. We'll be right over."

"I just want to stay in this bed all night with you, babe, but the gang is waiting for us over at Highway 65." Deacon groaned and grabbed Rayna one more time, kissing her deeply, and then hopped out of bed.

"This little celebration isn't over you know," Deacon proclaimed smirking back at Rayna as she removed her dress and slid into a black thong and matching black lace bra. God, she was as sexy as the day he met her!

He finished removing his 'fancy clothes' and pulled on his form hugging white jeans over his boxer briefs and buttoned his tight black shirt.

Rayna laughed. "Man babe, you are some sweet eye candy! It's going to be hard to feign interest in anything other than you and what's in those jeans tonight. Let's make an appearance then get out of there. I want you all to myself." He laughed and grabbed Rayna's hand. "What's so funny?"

"Ray, I was worried that we would lose this."

Rayna, looked him in the eye to make sure he was paying attention and said, "Babe, I'll never stop wanting this. Now let's get going before we end up back in that bed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Our Family

 **This is a multi-chapter Deyna AU tale that continues their story beyond episode 5.09. This picks up on some of the story line around the concept album, Highway 65 direction and Deacon's place in the new family unit. This finds Rayna and Deacon finding their new normal.**

 **Would love your feedback. Please review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Callie Khouri and NashvilleCMT. I'm just borrowing them.**

The party was in full gear when Rayna and Deacon got there, but when they entered the crowd was quickly drawn to them. Daphne fought her way to be by Rayna's side and give her a hug. "Mom this is the best night! Congratulations!"

"Thank you sweet girl. Deacon and I are so blessed that we get to do this together as a family. I wouldn't want it any other way." And before they were swallowed up by the crowd again, Deacon and Rayna, Maddie and Daphne shared a group hug.

"My ladies," Deacon declared as he wrapped his arms around the three.

Rayna grabbed Deacon's hand and stepped up to the stage to thunderous applause from the artists and supporting talent and staff of Highway 65. Rayna raised her hands high, clapped vigorously, pivoting from left to right and pointing at the crowd indicating her appreciation. "Thank _you!_ What a great night for Highway 65! Y'all are incredible. We are so proud of you and I appreciate you so much."

Deacon chimed in, "We are truly blessed to be able to share our vision with you. Ray started this label as a haven for serious artists to make music that is true to them. When others said it wouldn't last if it wasn't commercial, Rayna took that as a challenge. And no one knows better than me that Rayna never backs down from a challenge." Rayna smacked Deacon's arm and laughed and shrugged her shoulders like she had no idea what he was talking about. Deacon continued, "Now she and you have Music Row sittin' up payn' attention!"

Rayna grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and Deacon grabbed a bottle of water. They raised them high and Rayna toasted the group. "Y'all are the best family a gal can have. Thank you for being on this journey with us and doing us proud. Let's keep this party going!" And with that, Rayna signaled the band and Deacon grabbed a guitar and started to jam while Rayna worked the room.

When she stepped off the stage she made a beeline to Bucky and wrapped her arms around him. "Buck, thank you for everything. You, more than anyone, know what it took to make it here, and I don't just mean the label. I trust you implicitly. You've always had my back and I'll always have yours."

Bucky got a little teary-eyed. "Ray I love you. You're a classic and you have such a big heart. I'll always be in your corner cheering you on and propping you up. You deserve all the awards and happiness that come your way."

"Love you, Buck." And she squeezed him and held him tight. "Excuse me, I see Juliette over there and she looks like she's on her way to north of tipsy."

Deacon saw it, too. When he conceded the guitar to the band regular, he made strides to Juliette. Rayna didn't want to gang up on Juliette so she reversed course and made her way to Gunnar. Deacon was better with Juliette anyway.

"Hey, Juliette."

"Deacon! Congrats!"

"Thanks. What's up?"

"I'm just feeling a little like a fish out of water here."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm used to being a big fish in a big pond, not a little fish in a little pond."

"Come on now. You're a big fish in a medium-sized pond here. Rayna said the new material you and Avery are working on is really special – very sophisticated, mature, deep, oozing with emotion. Them's Rayna's words, not mine."

"If my fans will let me take them there."

"Juliette, they'll let you take them. You need to be true to yourself. You asked me once what Rayna would do and I told you she'd be true to herself. That conviction didn't always get her platinum albums, but she could always say she was proud of what she did. You do the same and you'll be just fine. You're talented and special."

"Thanks, Deacon. You sure know how to make a girl feel special. Rayna's a lucky lady."

"Well I don't know who's the lucky one, but thanks. Take it easy." And while he didn't say it, Juliette knew what he meant. She touched his shoulder and nodded as she went in search of Avery who had now jumped up on the stage, confiscated the guitar and was now the one jamming with the band.

Gunnar was grabbing some wings from the buffet when Rayna caught up with him. "That's two Song of Year wins for you and me. _Ball and Chain_ and now _Love You Home_ in the span of three years. You're getting quite the reputation and making my job easier! Cheers!"

"Thanks, Rayna. Thanks for believing in me and giving me and Scarlett a place to create our music."

"You deserve everything that comes your way, you're a natural. Your songs are so moving and deeply felt. They really speak to the heart."

"Thank you mam."

Rayna could see his eyes wonder over to Scarlett and she couldn't help but offer, "Give her space to miss you. Sometimes it just takes absence to make the heart grow fonder."

Deacon caught up with Rayna and Gunnar. "Gunnar. Way to go man. I knew you had it in you. I know that you and Scarlett are 'on a break', but y'all make beautiful music together. Never let that go. Now, speaking of Scarlett, have you seen her, Ray?"

"Yeah, she was with Will by the stairs."

"K. I want to go offer my congratulations."

"Hold up, babe. I'll go with you. Cheers again Gunnar."

"Juliette okay?" Rayna asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's a little girl at heart. We all like to be told we're good and valuable. She needs to hear it more. You really need to get her back with Glenn."

"Thanks, babe, I'll try to see him this week and see what we can orchestrate."

"Scarlett!" Rayna squealed as she pulled the young lady in a warm embrace.

Deacon plucked her from Rayna's hold, "My turn. She's my niece. I'm so proud of you girl."

"Thanks, Deacon. Thanks, Rayna. I'm still reeling. This is unbelievable."

"Girl, there's more where that came from. You and Gunnar are amazing together!"

"Yeah I guess we are when it comes to music," Scarlett said dejectedly.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Have patience."

Just then Will returned with a couple of long necks for him and Scarlett. After he handed a bottle to Scarlett, he tipped his hat and greeted Rayna and Deacon. Rayna couldn't help but smirk, the boy was a charmer and had swoon-worthy pipes and good looks – he was the complete package.

"Will so happy to finally have you join the Highway 65 family. Hope everybody's been welcoming."

"Absolutely, Rayna. I should have done this a lot sooner!"

"Well I won't argue that," Rayna said chuckling.

And, so as good hosts, Rayna and Deacon went around and made it a point to talk to and thank each and every person. The party was still going strong at 2 a.m. and Bucky could see that they were fading fast. "Why don't you two go on. I'll shut it down."

"No, Buck, I can't ask you to do that."

"It's okay Ray. Enjoy what's left of the night. You two deserve it." They weren't going to argue.

Deacon intervened, "Thanks, Buck. I owe you."

Rayna and Deacon grabbed Maddie and Daphne on their way out the door. "We're headed to the cabin. The limo is outside to get you home. Fifteen minutes then it's time to head, okay? Maddie, you take care of your sister now. Call us if you need anything. We'll be home sometime before dinner tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks for tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Our Way

 **This is a multi-chapter Deyna AU tale that continues their story beyond episode 5.09. This picks up on some of the story line around the concept album, Highway 65 direction and Deacon's place in the new family unit. This finds Rayna and Deacon finding their new normal.**

 **Would love your feedback. Please review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Callie Khouri and NashvilleCMT. I'm just borrowing them.**

Deacon left his truck at the office earlier. He and Rayna were very simple people at heart. They wanted to celebrate tonight like the first time they attended the CMAs. The limo was for show for the fans. The truck was for them. He helped Rayna into the passenger side and hopped behind the wheel. When he bought the truck, he opted for bench seats for nights like tonight so Rayna could slide over and he could sling his arm around her. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and he squeezed her shoulder. "That was fun babe. Now, it's our time to celebrate."

Deacon reached up and ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed the top of her head. "There's nothing in the world I'd rather do, babe." And they rode the rest of the way in silence just enjoying the intimacy of each other's closeness and warmth.

When they got to the cabin, Deacon pulled the truck down near the lake.

"What are you doin' babe?" Rayna inquired suspiciously.

Deacon didn't answer her directly. "Just give me a minute, okay."

"Alright." And, so Rayna remained in the truck. She heard Deacon open the truck bed, then heard some banging. Just as she was turning around to see what he was up to, she caught him from the corner of her eye making a dash for the cabin. He came back about five minutes later carrying a small box. He set it down behind the truck then came around and opened Rayna's door and offered her a hand down.

By this time she was more than curious. "What are you up to?" And, then she saw. Deacon was building a fire. Rayna watched intently as he stacked the wood. She cocked her head and smiled warmly as she recalled the first time he'd started a campfire for her. Back then, he was the friend she wanted to be more than a friend. He was the boy she yearned to touch. The mysterious boy who never talked about his family. The boy who saved her from her father. The boy who gave meaning to her music. The boy from whom she drew her strength.

She watched him and loved him. Just like those many years ago, he was attentive to her needs. Years had passed, but he still took her breath away with the way his muscles rippled as he carried the firewood from the pile near the cabin arranging it in a neat stack that he expertly lit. He looked back at her for acknowledgement when the flames started to dance, just like he did that first time. Always seeking her approval.

The fire lit up his face, playing off his dimples and drawing out every line. Rayna sucked in her breath. After all these years, he still made her heart flutter and her insides get warm. But she couldn't help but feel the sting of those lines. Etched there by their story and the years that she denied him and her their love.

Once he had a fire going he pulled out the small box which held the making for s'mores and hot chocolate. He had his air mattress and a blanket in the truck bed. "It looks like someone's been scheming and someone things their gettin' some!"

"Well, yeah, a little, and damn straight. I just wanted this night to be special. Remember when we used to sneak off after concerts when we were starting out to make love under the stars? We usually had a bottle of whiskey and fries, but we're more mature now. Besides, I know how you love your chocolate. Don't deny it, I see the wrappers from GooGoos in your nightstand." Rayna laughed into his chest. Yeah, she was busted.

Deacon handed Rayna a skewer and slid a marshmallow onto it. Then skewered one for him. They lazily walked down to the fire and roasted their marshmallows so they were brown, but not burnt on the outside, and totally gooey on the inside. Deacon grabbed two graham crackers and a piece of Hershey bar and slid Rayna's marshmallow off her skewer, pushed the graham crackers together and handed it to Rayna then did the same with his. They tapped their s'mores against each other then took a bite. Rayna moaned with delight as chocolate and marshmallow dotted her face.

"Oh my gosh, that is better than sex!"

Deacon quirked an eyebrow, then bit voraciously into his getting his scruff all gummed up with remnants of his s'more. "Granted that was good," he crooned, "but better than sex? I think not."

He dropped his s'more and started snacking on Rayna who was hysterical by this point. Deacon backed her up and lifted her onto the open truck hatch then leaped up to sit beside her. He used his hand to clean up her face and she in turn did the same for him. He offered her a mug of piping hot hot chocolate. Rayna wrapped her hands around the mug, then took one of her warm hands and rubbed it on Deacon's leg and looked at him intently. This is the boy I fell in love with, she thought to herself. That sure of himself, kind, strong boy that always made me feel safe and grounded and special. The thought made her cry.

"Hey, Ray, what's wrong?" Deacon said gently. Rayna looked at him through tear glistened eyes and shook her head. Her mouthed opened, but no words came out. He hugged her, transferring his strength to her.

He pulled back and lifted her chin with his finger. "Talk to me, Ray. I'm here."

"Deacon, you've always been the wind beneath my wings. You've lifted me up, given me strength. I know once we completed _Our Story_ , we said the past would be the past and that we would write a new story, but, babe, I want you to know, you were always the man I knew you could be. You were always, kind and loving. You always loved me more than I deserved."

"I think after my mama died, I shut down. It hurt too much to love her then lose her. Daddy ignored my pain and I think resented the fact that I was following in mama's footsteps. Tandy was always the serious, studious one. I was always a free spirit, creative and strong-willed. I wanted Daddy to love me, but he couldn't. When you started your downward spiral, it was like I was losing part of me. My heart hurt so bad. After that, I guarded my heart, built up walls. I was afraid to give my heart unconditionally to anyone."

"You say I'm strong, but I couldn't be strong enough to let you in. It was easier for me to let you take the guilt on yourself. I'm sorry for that and the pain I caused you. I wish I could go back and be the woman you needed me to be."

"Your demons were a cancer, but you exorcised them. You were stronger. To have your strength in my life is an incredible blessing. To have you as a father to our daughters is the world to me."

"I didn't think I'd ever have this again. I feel whole again. They can keep all the awards and take all our money, so long as I have this, I'm rich and I'm happy."

He felt like his heart would burst. He loved this woman so much. The awkward, rebel girl, eager to learn and please had become a beautiful, self-assured, confident woman. He traced the lines on her face knowing that he carved many of them from the worry he caused her with nights when she didn't know whether he was drunk or dead. For so many years, they loved in the shadows, first to hide from Lamar, then to hide from the public, then to hide their destruction, then to hide from themselves. Now they loved openly and fully.

"Ray, I forgave you a long time ago. You did what you thought you needed to do for our daughter. You gave me her. You gave me you. You gave me a family. You stood by me when most women would have thrown my sorry ass to the curb. You did what you thought needed to be done to get me well. We're where we were meant to be at this place and time. I wouldn't change a thing. You complete me."

She looked in his eyes and was filled with joy and peace. She extended her hand to him inviting him to sit next to her on the truck bed. She gently rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder. "You are so beautiful. Lay with me, Deacon."

And they lay there in the truck bed looking up at the stars slowly, languidly exploring each other's bodies, whispering the truths of their lives and reaffirming their love. He worshipped and revered her body, tracing every line, exploring every curve and crevice. Taking her to depths she never knew existed. She screamed his name so that it reached the heavens above.

The night air was cool and the earth was lit by the flickering flames of the fire and the full moon above. Rayna worked her hands over Deacon, closing her eyes and focusing on the feel of the soft skin covering his toned arms, chest and legs. She joined with him, rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm until he couldn't bear it any more. He joined in the chorus of frogs and crickets, owls and wolves as he released a primitive moan which exploded in the air around them.

They laid there naked, one with nature basking in their gift. A gift of love so deep and so strong that time, space, tragedy and ecstasy couldn't destroy it. They each tried to deny it, but it was a force too strong.

As they lay gently caressing each other, Rayna sat up and pulled Deacon with her. She stroked his scruff and looked him in the eye. "Babe, I want to write the next chapter with you." Deacon quirked his eyebrow suspicious of her intentions.

"Come on now, Ray, spill."

Rayna smirked. He knew her too well. "Literally and figuratively, I want to write our next chapter."

Deacon sighed and countered, "Literally and figuratively, huh? Them is big words Rayna."

She slapped his arm, but persisted. "Yes. Let's start by building _our_ house for _our_ family. Belle Meade is Daddy and Teddy. I want a place that is _us_. The music room could use updating and some Deacon magic. I'd like more land and less house. We can have that wrap around porch with a swing you always wanted and space for a dog to run. Oh, and a dog. The girls have been begging for a dog. I'm sure the girls would love decorating their new rooms. Just to test the waters, I floated the idea to them and they seemed on board. Whaddya say?"

He pulled her in and kissed her on the nose. "Thanks, Ray. I love your house and I didn't mean to put pressure on you to get rid of it. Home is wherever you are."

"No, Deacon. I want a place that is _ours_. You didn't put pressure on me, just maybe helped open my eyes."

"Ok. I would like a place, other than the cabin, that is ours. Now about the 'literally'..."

"I want to write _Our Next Chapter_ with you."

"So another concept album?"

"Yeah. I was thinking this time we focus on the future and where we're going together. I've been working on something I'd like you to take a listen to." She wrapped a blanket around herself and jumped down from the truck bed and grabbed her purse and pulled out her leather journal and snatched his guitar case from the back seat. Deacon had pulled his pants on and moved down to the fire and set out a blanket for them to share. Rayna sat by his side and nestled her head into his shoulder.

"Listen." And Rayna, started singing the words she scribbled while he was gathering the firewood:

When I look at you I see  
the boy that became a man  
the friend that became a lover  
the past the present the future.

I see us dancing in our robes  
under a canopy of stars  
when we're old and gray  
more in love as each night turns to day

You're arm in arm with our daughter  
giving her to a man  
and hoping she is loved  
as much as you love me and me you

This is our love story  
This is the story I want to write  
This is our next chapter

"I want to write that story, too, Ray and I want to do it with you." And so, they talked and sang and wrote and made love that night. Sharing what had always been so damned intimate for them. The music and the love were entangled with each other. It was their lifeblood that bound them inextricably together and would always catapult them toward each other.

As the embers died, they fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms wrapped in a blanket of love.

Rayna stirred and smiled as she woke to Deacon staring at her. "That's just creepy you know!"

He chuckled. "I can't help myself babe, especially with the sunlight playing off your hair and lighting up your face. You look so angelic and satisfied."

"Damn right I'm satisfied," she said with a smirk. "You always satisfy me, Deacon Claybourne. - sexually and musically. What an amazing night, and now I'm not just talking about the sex. Another CMA. Two wins for Highway 65. Celebrating with the girls, Scarlett, Bucky and our Highway 65 family. And, I think we have another hit damn song on our hands."

"Yeah, last night was pretty damn near perfect. All that lovin' and music and winnin' sure made me work up quite an appetite, though. Whaddya say to some of my famous scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and home fries?"

"Mmmm. That sounds delicious."

Rayna scrambled back to the truck and slid a t-shirt on and pulled on her jeans. Deacon remained bare-chested, but slipped into his well-worn jeans which he had stashed in the truck. Both were sans shoes. They hopped in the truck and made the short ride up to the door of the cabin. Deacon jumped out and opened the door for Rayna and slid her down his body lowering her to the ground.

"You're just feel'n me up now," Rayna said with a smile in her eyes.

"Yep" Deacon wasn't even going to try to deny it.

"Mind if I jump in the shower while you're getting breakfast going? I think I got a little dust in some awkward places. And as fun as that was making love next to the fire, I think I'm a little too old to sleep on the ground anymore."

"I'm right there with you, babe. Go on. I'll have breakfast ready when you're done."

Rayna walked into the bedroom to grab her robe. There was a large box on the bed wrapped in pretty gold paper with a gigantic gold bow. Rayna's curiosity was piqued. "Hey Deacon," she called to him. "Is this box here for me?"

He came to the door and leaned on the frame. She couldn't help but appreciate how hot her husband was. "Yeah, baby. That's for you."

"What did you do?" She exclaimed looking from the box to him to the box. She tore into the paper. "Tony Lomas! I'm loving them already."

"Go on open them up," Deacon encouraged.

Rayna lifted the lid off the box and peeled back the tissue paper. "They're beautiful babe and so soft," she exclaimed as she ran her hand over the black calfskin. Then she gasped, "You didn't!" Stitched on the outside edge of each boot was _Our Truth_ with a red heart rhinestone above the words. "Oh, babe these are gorgeous."

"I had them custom made for you. I wanted a memento that you could have close to remember this journey. Go on try them on," Deacon directed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Rayna looked at him and smiled, her eyes full of love. Then she looked down and back at him and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Deacon growled at the sight of her boobs. They were still pert and firm, despite the years and two babies. She laughed and slipped out of her jeans standing naked before him. Then she bent down and slid the boots on.

"My God, Rayna, you're as beautiful as the day I met you."

Rayna, placed a knee on either side of Deacon's hips so her breasts were perfectly placed for his mouth. He immediately latched onto her right nipple and began flicking it her with his tongue. She lowered her mouth to his ear and grabbed his lobe between her teeth and sucked it teasingly. She released it and whispered in his ear, "Wanna knock boots?"

"You try'n to kill me lady? I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm a dinosaur."

"Yeah, but you're a handsome dinosaur. And, Deacon, Jr. looks like he's ready for action," Rayna noted as she stared hungrily and appreciatively at the bulge in his pants. Women who say size doesn't matter, don't know what they're missing!

Deacon didn't need to be asked twice. Rayna squealed with delight as he flipped her over onto her back on the bed then slid out of his jeans. He hesitated for a moment then reached next to the bed for his boots. He intended to knock boots with Rayna literally and figuratively.


End file.
